Decisions
by Aenea Endymion
Summary: The Sheriff takes a successful vengeance after he caught his greatest enemy...can Herne rescue his son...or is this the end for Robin of Loxley and his friends? Complete now!Please review!
1. Captured

**Decisions **

Chapter1

Captured

The sun went down on the small village of Edington. Smoke lay over the last two huts: the others were burnt to the ground. The Sheriff looked over the scenery with narrowed eyes. It had not been cheap to capture him. Seven of the villagers were dead, the rest had fled. He had lost some important taxpayers, but in the end – and this was of more worth to him - he had captured his greatest enemy. With a sneer he turned and walked over to Gisburne – and his prisoner.

"Should I hang him?" Gisburne asked.  
"No-o!" the Sheriff responded angrily. "Do you think I captured him to give him such a fast, merciful death? Oh no, I am not satisfied with that. My plan goes much further because of those opportunities we now have. At first, and with his help, we´ll catch the others, too. You'll see!"  
Gisburne grinned wolfishly and waved the guards away, who had bound their prisoner next to a tree.

The man was young, slender and very handsome. He wore tight trousers, boots, a green shirt and a brown tunic with a hood. His hair was nearly black and his skin tanned from a life outdoors.

Before he opened his eyes to face this dire situation, the young outlaw thought about his comrades and hoped that they were safe. His left leg ached heavily and he put his weight on the right. It was also the cause for his capture. An arrow had hit him there, so it hadn't really been a big problem for the soldiers to catch him. He had covered his friend's retreat and, so, they hadn't been close enough to pick him up. He remembered Marion's angry shout when John held her back. He had known that they hadn't a chance to help him without being caught too. And, in the interests of surviving, he hoped that they wouldn't come back. He knew all too well what might happen to him now, and so he prayed silently to Herne before he faced his destiny.

The Sheriff started to talk: "So we meet again, villain. You didn't expect that, did you? But I always told you that I´ll catch all of you anytime. That's a promise, and it's only a matter of time now. Tell me, where are they?" But Robin didn´t answer. Gisburne slapped him hard in the face. "Answer, you bastard!" But the young man only looked back stoically and stayed silent. He knew his situation was almost hopeless, but he would never give up his pride for what he had become. He would never lay his friends down. Even if this meant a violent and cruel death. They could kill him, torture him, but they won´t ever break him.

"We have other methods to remind you that you have a tongue," de Rainault said angrily. "And we'll use them. Be sure of that. So I ask you one last time: Where are they?" But again he got no answer. "All right, if that's the way you want to be, we'll play it your way. I think we needn't know where they are. They'll come freely when they hear you scream, and I can't imagine that Marion will be able to watch this for a long time!" he sneered.

Deep inside his wrath grew. This damned outlaw showed no fear, no anger, nothing. _I'll show him what pain is! _he thought. _And I will pay him back for every coin he robbed from me. _He waved to Gisburne to follow. "Prepare everything for tomorrow. He shouldn't think that we're bluffing. There, in the middle of those two huts, so that everyone can see what we'll do!"

Gisburne nodded. "So you hope that they'll come back to free him?"  
"Of course, Gisburne, think! And then we'll catch them. Send most of our soldiers back on the road to Nottingham – "  
"But then we won't have enough soldiers to catch them. Think of their bows..."  
"...Let me tell you the rest before you interrupt me." The Sheriff sat down at a table and waved for a goblet of wine. "Of course, they won't return to Nottingham! Just send them a few miles far enough so that the outlaws can't see them."  
"Yes, my lord."  
"And, Gisburne, when the outlaws start to head this way, send a messenger to bring the soldiers back," the Sheriff continued.  
"That's a good idea."  
"Of course it is! Send guards into the forest to watch for the outlaws. And have men capture the villagers. We still need them."  
"As bait?" his steward asked.  
"No, for paying taxes, you idiot! No people, no taxpayers. They should rebuild the village. And now prepare everything for tomorrow!" the Sheriff shouted. Gisburne nodded and went back to his soldiers. De Rainault leaned back, contented. Oh, yes, he would pay back everything those wolfsheads had done to him. And he would start with their leader.

Gisburne ordered the soldiers to leave and only a dozen to stay behind. This dozen consisted of those who went in search of the villagers and those who prepared everything for tomorrow. The second group worked on a wooden construction, on which Robin would be tied. Gisburne thought that it was good the horse-keeper was with them because he had a nice large whip. Not as good as his whip in the torture chamber, but it would do. And his sword and dagger were also sharp enough. And he was almost sure he would get some other ideas this evening. With a cruel smile on his face he looked at Robin, but Robin disregarded him.

"I'll whip you until your flesh comes off your bones, bastard!" Gisburne said to the outlaw and shook the whip under Robin's nose. But Robin's look was still fearless: "Do you think you're able to strike me with it?" Gisburne hissed: "Don't think that you can annoy me. I don't kill you in wrath. Tomorrow you'll wish that your mother had never born you!"  
"I'm scared stiff!" Robin smiled, ignoring his aching leg when Gisburne hit him there. Gisburne's wrath was almost tangible. "Just wait until tomorrow. Then I'll show you what pain is!" He left Robin and made his way back to the camp to cool his temper with some wine and very vivid thoughts of what he would do tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the outlaws had stopped, finding themselves far enough away from Edington to be safe.  
"What now? We can't leave him in the Sheriff's hands!" Marion's first spoken words were.  
"We'll get him out of there, Little Flower, don't worry!" Tuck said.  
"We're going back?" Marion asked.  
"Yes, later. We need to know what they'll do next. I'm not very interested in joining Robin and being captured. So we aren´t much use at the moment," Will commented.

"Nasir should watch them, so we know what's going on," suggested Tuck.  
John nodded: "It´s best. Nasir?" The Saracen nodded, grabbed his weapons and left them. John put an arm around Marion: "Have no fear. He's a strong man and Herne will protect him. We´ll free Robin and, if not – it's better to die with him while trying!" Marion sighed and fought back her tears. She sat down and the others did also.  
"What about the people of Edington?" Tuck asked next.  
"It's too dangerous to search for them, especially if the soldiers are searching for them too. But I think they won't harm them. The Sheriff needs them to rebuild the village and how would he explain less taxpayers?" John responded. "The best we can do now is to sleep. We need our strength tomorrow. If we're tired we're no help – to anybody," he continued.  
"All right, who takes the first watch? Both of us, Tuck?" Will asked his neighbour.  
"Sure!" Both left in different directions.  
"Marion, sleep," John said patiently, when he saw that she wasn't able to sleep.  
"It's hard, John, to be parted."  
"I know, but we´ll free him. Be sure of that."  
"What will they do with him?" she asked, more to herself than to John. John looked through the crowns of the trees into the dark sky. How often had Robin and he talked about such a case? It was something they always had to expect…and now it happened. Knowing the cruelty of Gisurne and the Sheriff, they never had to talk about what could happen to them. To be hung was the easiest way for them to die. There were a lot more ways to die possible for them. So he could imagine what might happen, but he wasn't able to tell her, so he answered, "I think the Sheriff will use him as bait to catch us. Dead, he isn't useful to him, so don't worry. Try to sleep. We need you tomorrow." Marion sighed and closed her eyes. The exhaustion hit her fast and she soon slept. John on the other hand couldn´t. There was no need to scare her, it was enough that he was. His thoughts went out to Robin and he silently prayed Please, Herne, protect him, he´ll need all strength now.

The next morning it rained. Nasir joined them during a quick breakfast. "Most of the soldiers have left Edington. A dozen are still there. Robin too."  
"Well, that looks like an invitation!" Tuck said.  
"Yes, to get killed!" muttered Will.  
Nasir nodded. "I followed. They stopped a few miles north-east."  
"You see, when we try to free him, the Sheriff will send a messenger and that will be the end. A trap!" John explained. "Just as I told you yesterday!" he said to Marion.  
"What if we were to lure them?" Marion asked.  
Will looked at her. "But how? We'd have to stop their messenger. Then the soldiers can´t come back to Edington."  
"That's exactly what I have in mind. Someone should hold up this messenger."  
"Not bad, Marion, but then we'd have one less man to free Robin. Think about that," John reminded her.  
"Yes, but we'd only be against twelve, wouldn't we? We have good bows, haven´t we?" Marion said in despair.  
"We might as well try," Tuck said.  
"If the Sheriff has sent guards to watch Sherwood, they'll know when we head back," Nasir added.  
"Then we have another problem," John murmured.  
"Has the Sheriff sent them to watch for us? So they'll be able to hold us up until the rest of his men come?" Much asked.

"No, I don't think so. There are too few of them. I think they´ll tell the Sheriff when we arrive, so he can send the messenger and we get a warm welcome!" Will thought aloud.  
"Then one of us has to be faster. Before we attack, he has to be in position to catch the messenger," John said.  
"Yes, that's our only chance. There's no other way. Just be sure to wait until I return!" Will went on.  
"You'll do it?" asked Tuck, astonished. "Isn't it better if Nasir does it? He knows the way, already."  
"It's all right. I was just offering." Will shrugged his shoulders. "All right, then, let´s go! Nasir?"  
Nasir turned silently and disappeared in the direction he had just come from a few minutes ago. The others took their weapons and walked back to Edington.


	2. Punishments

Decisions Chapter 2 Punishments

In Edington, the Sheriff waited. They had tied Robin brutally to the wooden construction that morning, arms stretched out to the left and right upper corners, his legs bound at the opposite end. Gisburne held the whip restlessly in his hand. De Rainault looked at the captured villagers his soldiers had brought back that morning. "Let it be known that this is what happens to rebels and their supporters!" He waved to a soldier who was guarding the headman of the village. Quickly a rope was slung over a tree branch and a noose placed over the man's head.

His wife screamed out and ran towards her husband. "No-o, you can't do that, my lord! Mercy!" But the Sheriff looked at her coldly.

"Yes I can and will. You all supported these outlaws and you can be happy that I won't kill all of you – as an example." He nodded and the man was drawn up. His throes of death took a few minutes, then he hung silently. Every one of the villagers was frustrated and full of wrath. But they couldn´t do anything. They were helpless. So for them there was nothing else to do but take care of the dead man's wife. They pulled her from the ground where she had fallen when her husband had died. The Sheriff continued: "And let it be known what punishment rebels deserve. Watch carefully!" He gave Gisburne a wave. 

Gisburne shouted towards the forest: "Outlaws! If you´re somewhere out there, this would be the right time to come out and surrender! Otherwise – I don´t know how long your leader will be able to bear pain!"

Robin had watched the previous scene in deep wrath. It annoyed him that he wasn't able to help. But he didn't see any reproach in the gestures of the villagers. They knew what risks they were getting into when they asked Robin for help. But this didn´t calm the young outlaw. It was always his motto not to endanger the people and this time it had all ended in disaster. 

Two soldiers, who ripped his shirt off his upper body, tore him away from his train of thought. He shivered in the cold rain, but showed no reaction. Silently he prayed to Herne that he wouldn't be weak and show fear of the pain that awaited him. He hoped that his friends wouldn't be lured out of the forest because of anything that´ll happen now. Gisburne laughed: "Now I´m interested in how long you'll be silent."

The shout was clearly heard by Robin's friends. And one of the soldiers was coming out of the forest to tell the Sheriff that they were there. Immediately, the Sheriff sent his messenger away and Gisburne got ready.

The outlaws took cover behind some bushes. Beyond that, they hadn't gone to the trouble of hiding. John was paralysed as he watched the scene before him. Marion turned pale. "If you don´t want to…" John said. But she shook her head and breathed deeply.

"I'll stay. I don't want to leave him alone. And I swear to you, I´ll kill Gisburne if he harms him!" she spoke, her eyes blazing.

Then, the Sheriff nodded at Gisburne after a few minutes had passed and nothing happened. Gisburne took the whip and, with a sneering smile on his lips, he started to lash hard at Robin's back. Robin bit his teeth together when he felt the horrible pain of the lashes on his back. But no sound came from his lips. As hard as Gisburne tortured him, Robin fought back the pain until he lost consciousness after an endless time and many lashes.

Marion pressed her face against John´s shoulder. It hurt so much for her to watch. Robin was tied with his face pointing in the opposite direction, so they could clearly see what Gisburne was doing to him. Marion's anger grew with every stroke. John whispered, "Please, Nasir, hurry!"

Robin regained consciousness after two soldiers threw icy cold water over him. "Your friends have time!" Gisburne said, laughing.

Robin's look was full of contempt. "I think they are intelligent enough not to walk into your silly trap – boy!" he said roughly. Gisburne's face darkened with anger and he took his dagger out. He had waited such a long time to punish this wolfshead, this greatest enemy of his. Full of eagerness he heated the knife and wetted his lips. This night he had imagined a lot of horrible things he wanted to do…but in most cases he would have needed a well-equipped torture chamber. Now, here, he could only use a few things to hurt someone. But that didn´t meant that he wasn´t good with so simple things like whips or knifes…He held up the red glowing blade and grinned at Robin. Robins features flickered only for a moment, before he controlled himself again. The pain he already felt, was far more he had ever experienced. Not the broken arm, when he was a young boy, not the fever he had last winter was a comparison to it. And something told him that this won´t be the end of his ordeal. He pressed his lips together tightly when the blade came closer to his naked chest. Gisburne started to cut Robins skin with the hot blade and enjoyed every inch the knife cut forward. Robin nearly gasped loudly when he felt the burning pain, but once again he was able to suppress any audible reaction. He knew he couldn´t hide any visible reaction any longer, but it didn´t bother him. He knew very well that any lack of audible reaction would drive Gisburne mad anytime. It was his only hope to end his suffering in time, before his friends would do anything silly, like trying to free him, or before Gisburne would succeed in torturing him to death. He didn´t want to grant him this pleasure. But Gisburne managed somehow to stay in control, even if his anger was clearly visible on his face. Gisburne stared full of hatred into Robins eyes, but the young man didn´t give away. Gisburne was sure that Robin have to suffer agonies, he could see it by his increased breathing, his agony on his face, but so far he hadn´t opened his mouth, apart from spiting insults at him. It was time to change that. His experiences in torturing, result from long lasting training in the torture chamber of Nottingham Castle, and of course, from his own sick mind. "I know you want to scream, wolfshead, only your foolish pride holds it back, right? Or is it the anxiety that your friends could hear that you´re not that strong as you want them to believe?" Robin clenched his fists and looked up into the cloudy sky. Yes, he wanted to scream, but as long as he was able to bear it, he won´t. He felt the rain now coming stronger down from the sky. It washed over his injured body. The blood mixed with it and ran down slowly, seeped into his trousers, dripped to the ground. Silently he prayed to Herne once again. His blood for the land – his blood for the people of this land, like he had sworn it a long time ago. He knew it was his time to shed his blood for the cause he was fighting for. Gisburne waved one of his soldiers to give him another instrument of torture. It was another whip with tiny metal fragments woven into its leather. It was something what came into his mind in the late evening yesterday. Gisburne didn´t hesitate any longer and started to bash him with it on the back. Robin gasped loudly when the fine metal ripped through his skin, deep into his flesh. Six more whippings and he couldn´t control the horrible pain any longer. He gave a loud groan for the first time. But not as loud as Gisburne had expected. Another series of whippings rained down onto his sore back in the hope to allure louder screams out of him. Gisburne didn´t bother any longer where he hit him. So he felt many strikes hitting him over his chest, his arms, leaving deep torn skin and flesh. The cuts let run more blood down his body and down to the ground. Along with his low screams of pain, his spirit cried out even louder for Herne…He could almost feel the spirits of the world he partially belonged to, reacting with rage…Herne´s son was hurt and with it this part too. This world beyond the knowledge of most of the people was shaken to the core. "Scream, you bastard…I want you to scream!" But it was too late, Robin felt the loss of blood and the pain demanding its price. He slowly lost consciousness again.

The outlaws watched the scene, horrified. Waiting was the worst thing they had to do now. And every one of them would have gladly run out to put Robin out of his misery. Especially Marion, whose anger and fear grew by the second when she saw how Gisburne treated her husband. But then, fortunately, Nasir arrived. He nodded, then his expression turned pale when he saw what had happened. He pulled out his swords, his face a dark, grim mask.

Marion took her bow, put an arrow on the string and raced towards Gisburne. Before anyone could react, she shot a well-aimed arrow into his back. Gisburne froze as he was about to pour water over Robin again to get him back conscious, but then he fell down with a scream. Marion took cover fast. The Sheriff, who had watched all the time, satisfied by Gisburne's actions, became scared when the outlaws arrived so quickly. He ordered his men to shoot at the wolfsheads, to hamper them as they tried to get to Robin, and looked nervously in the direction where his reinforcements should come from.  
"Where is that damned man, Andrew? Why isn´t he coming?"  
The outlaws shot their way free and got closer and closer to their leader. Gisburne was still alive and he pulled himself behind the left hut, where two soldiers helped him. The Sheriff cursed. "Hold them off, idiots!" The outlaws killed two more soldiers, who made the fault to get out of their cover.  
"We can take cover behind that hut on the right until we can free him," John suggested, while they shot at the Sheriff, who was quickly taking cover with his soldiers as a new wave of arrows came from the outlaws. They knew all too well the deadly precision of the longbows. Will nodded and ran quickly to the side of the hut. Meanwhile, Robin regained consciousness.

He realized what had happened through a thick fog of pain. He tried to shout at them that it was a trap, but only a groan came from his throat. He concentrated on staying conscious. He heard John call, "I think you shouldn´t wait for your men, Sheriff. They won't come. If you retreat, we'll spare you and your soldiers!"

The Sheriff gave an order to the soldier next to him: "Run and look to see why they don´t come. And tell them they should hurry, otherwise I´ll hang them all in Nottingham!" The soldier turned anxiously and was soon hidden by the forest.

Nasir pointed to the man who was leaving and said, "He's on the way to find their reinforcements."

"Shit, he´s too far for my bow. We must hurry!" Will shouted. "Free him and then we'd better leave!" he said to John.

"Give me protection when I say 'now'!" John said and laid down all his weapons except for his dagger. "Now!" He jumped out and ran to Robin.

The Sheriff realized that the outlaws were about to free his prisoner. He pointed at John and shouted: "Shoot him and shoot their damned leader!" One soldier aimed but missed John. Seconds later, the man was dead.

"Poor skills!" Will murmured and took care of the next one who wanted to shoot their defenceless leader. John reached Robin and started to cut the ropes that held his tortured friend. John swallowed heavily when he saw Gisburne's work. Robin's back was scourged from the lashes and covered with blood. His upper body was covered with deep cuts. The blood ran down his body, seeped into his trousers. John had to hold Robin tight, otherwise he would have crashed down, after he had cut the bonds. With a painful groan, Robin fell into John´s arms. John held him gently, taking care not to hurt Loxley anymore than he was hurt already.

John tried to act quickly, but as he wanted to lift Robin into his arms, his back was exposed to the Sheriff and his men. In that moment one of the soldiers used the opportunity. John wouldn´t have had any chance if Robin hadn´t reacted that quickly. When Robin looked over John´s shoulder and recognized the danger, he knew that in this moment none of their friends would be able to stop the aiming soldier before his arrow would reach John. So he took all of his remaining strength, struggled against Johns firm grip and freed himself. John loosen his grip surprised, and looked astonished at his friend. For a moment he looked deep into John´s confused gaze, before he could see the spark of comprehension. But Robin didn´t waste any time and pushed John against one of the wooden pales he had been bound to. He covered him with his own body and to held him in place at the same time. John was totally surprised when he felt himself pushed forward - when he made contact with the wooden pale, nearly banged his forehead against it, but his mind reacted to slow to prevent it. Numb he shook his head. He felt Robins back against his own and tried to turn around, tried to find out what had caused this situation. Then he felt Robin´s body crashing harder against his own, accompanied by the terrible groan of his friend. Robin had closed his eyes when he pushed John back, he didn´t want to see the approaching arrow, otherwise he may hadn´t found the strength to protect John´s life. A second later he felt the burning pain of the impact, when the first arrow hit him in his left shoulder. At the same time John turned around, only to see how Robin was thrown around by the impact of the second arrow, horror and shock crept into his gaze. The second arrow had pierced through his left side, between his lower ribs. Robin felt the pain of both the arrows spreading like hot fire through his tormented body. He stretched out a trembling hand, looking for something to grab hold on. Weakness spread over his body, and he slowly fell down on his knees. John caught his friend's arm and got to his knees, too.  
"Robin!" John found his voice again. "No-o, Robin...". John´s eyes filled with tears, when he realized what Robin had done. Robin tried to keep himself up straight by putting his other hand on Johns shoulder, but he knew that this effort was useless. He breathed tedious, tried to stay conscious. He could see John cry openly and wanted to say something, but he only groaned. John swallowed hard and wiped his tears angrily away, when his gaze blurred completely. He looked into Robin´s agonized features and supported Robins struggling to remain straight. Sad and desperate he shook his head. "No…" he whispered again. He never wanted to see his friend hurt like this, but now, in only one day, it came true what they all had feared the most – that one of them could be captured, be injured or killed. He looked deep into Robin's eyes, still trying to understand why he had done this. He could see his former shining green eyes clouding with pain. "Flee. I beg you... John, plea-" Robin whispered finally. It took all his strength to get those few words out, then he lost consciousness and collapsed in John's arms. Carefully John pulled Robin´s bloody and heavily injured body closer, they had to get out of here, soon, before another one might be hurt or the other soldiers would appear.

This all happened in seconds. Shortly after the second arrow hit Robin, Will reacted fastest, and before the soldier could shoot another arrow, he lay dead on the ground, an arrow in his throat. Will screamed: "Run, John! We´ll cover you! Come on!" John heard Will´s call and struggled to his feet, he started to run as he had never run before in his life. He ignored the striking branches, when he reached the forest, the shock in his limbs. He just ran. 


	3. A life balanced on a knife´s edge

Decisions

Chapter 3

A life balanced on a knife´s edge

In the end, he didn´t know how far he had run. He hadn't even noticed his friends following close on his heels. He just had one thought: safety. He finally heard Will shout again: "It's far enough, Little John! Stop!" And John stopped.  
He didn't know how long they had been running, but they had all arrived in one of their secret hiding places. John waited for Marion to place a blanket to the ground, then he laid Robin down on it. Robin moved when he made contact with the ground and a painful scream made its way up his throat. John stifled it quickly with his hand. Robin gasped heavily. His hand grabbed at John's arm to push it away, but John was stronger. He said: "I cannot, Robin, don´t scream, or they might find us."  
Marion took her place next to John, while the others guarded the area. They were still painfully close to Edington. Praying that she would last through this, Marion began to take care of Robin's immediate injuries. "We'll need water. Quick, Much!" The lad nodded and ran off. Marion closed her eyes for a moment when she saw her husbands' wounds. Robin moaned. "We must pull them out, John!" Marion said, for the very first time in her life she needed all inner strength not to break down. His whole body was covered with deep cuts, whippings, which had torn open his skin and flesh deeply, especially on the back. It was a terrific sight.  
"I'm not really sure we should do that, Little Flower. Some bones were broken, and we don't know how much he may bleed inside. If we pull them out, he might be killed immediately," Tuck explained as he looked closely at Robin's wounds, especially the one to his left side.  
"If he dies suffering slowly because we leave them in or dies quickly because we pull them out, then time is the only difference," Marion said quietly. "Maybe he'll have a better chance if we pull them out and maybe nothing will happen. And if..." She paused. "Then he won't suffer for long at least!" Marion looked up at Much who brought her some water, thanked him and dipped a piece of cloth into it, used it to cool Robin's forehead.  
Robin caught at every life bringing breath, his chest rising and falling heavily. He opened his eyes when he felt the coolness of water on his forehead and looked at John, Tuck, Much and Marion. He couldn´t say if he was relieved to see them healthy, to much pain shot through his body and his features clearly showed what he was going through – a mixture of agony, pain and exhaustion. He barely couldn´t feel anything besides the fire all over and inside his body. The pain let his body tense and he groaned again, this time he felt Marion's soft fingers on his lips. It was easy to recognize how they tried to control their feelings. John bend over him and took his hand: "We have to pull them out, the arrows," John said with a teary voice.  
Robin shook his head weakly. "Don't..." he said in a low voice. "We have to, otherwise you´ll die!" Marion objected. "Maybe...this...is...what...is...meant...to... be…" Robin whispered, his voice breaking. He gasped heavily.  
"Not as long as there's hope and we're here to help!" John said determinedly, and he laid his hands on Robin's shoulders. He pushed them down to the ground, whilst Marion called for Will and told him that he should hold down Robin's hips. She looked at Tuck who clutched the arrow in Robin´s side and counted. "One...two...threeeeeeee." With a strong pull, Tuck drew out the first arrow. Robin screamed in pain, and the noise was quickly subdued by Marion's hand again. Will and John had a lot of work to do to keep him under control. With a desperate effort, Robin tried to free himself. He wanted to run away from the terrible pain he felt in his whole body, torturing him again and again. Images ran through Robin's mind, similar to his visions. He saw himself being tortured by Gisburne, saw again John´s shocked gaze when he realized that Robin had gambled with his own life to save him, he saw Marions desperate and deeply anxious features…and then he saw Herne emerge.

Everything but Herne faded into darkness. His friends saw him lose consciousness and suddenly there wasn´t any pain any longer. It seemed that Herne had made a peaceful place for him, where he was now. "Am I dead?" he asked.  
"No, my child, not yet. But staying alive or dying – that's upon you now. The things that happened weren't predetermined. The future is moving too fast to see how everything will end - and I'm almost powerless. I can't help. Something beyond my reach caused this to happen. It seems that a greater power than I possess, want to make you a decision. A decision between life and death. I´m not certain about its purpose, so I can´t tell you…but what I know is that your life, your destiny and with it everything we worked for depends only on your decision." Herne turned.  
"Wait! What do you mean you can't intervene?"  
"There are times when even a god, like me, can't intervene. Like in this case, when a higher power decides to interfere with the life of someone under my protection. I have to observe these rules, my son. A part of my future, your friend's future and the future of England depends now on you, my son. A heavy burden and a hard road to travel, I know. And now, rest a while. This is at least something I can do for you, before you go back." Herne disappeared.  
Instead of Herne, Robin now saw two paths before him, the one bright and the other one dark. The dark one was full of pain, sorrow and, maybe, death. The other one meant a release from all the agony. For a moment he considered what to do… Marion stopped the streaming blood with a cloth, while Tuck pulled out the second arrow in Robin's shoulder. Marion felt Robin's heart stop and she cried out, "His heart isn´t beating!"  
Tuck panicked. He felt Robin´s pulse – nothing, he crossed himself, no, that could not be! Tuck pressed his lips together, tried to find a possibility to make it beat again. Then he remembered something he had seen years ago, when he was a novice and travelling with an older monk. They had taken care of a man who had been very ill and his heart had stopped too. The older monk had shown Tuck a method to start the heart beating again. He had called it heart massage. So Tuck laid his hands on Robin's chest and started.  
Marion wept. She grabbed Robin's hand and caressed his face, paying no attention to the blood everywhere. "Robin, please!" she pleaded. "Don't leave me alone, please!" John sniffled loudly, comforting Much and himself too. Will stood there with a petrified feature then finally turned away to guard that expression. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, the same way as when his wife had been murdered years ago. The seconds turned to minutes. Only Marion's low crying was audible. The decision had been hard for anyone, but not for Robin. He knew what depended on this decision, and whether he won´t let Herne down, nor his friends and everything they had fought for. Slowly and hesitantly, he followed the dark path, ignoring the bright, shining way: he knew very well where it leads. Robins heart started to beat again, his chest rise and fall trembling, when he drew air into his lungs again.

Tuck leaned back, exhausted. Marion nearly screamed in excitement, but she controlled it. She quickly bandaged the serious wounds as well as she could. Robin stayed unconscious, but he was alive. Martin joined them. "We have to leave. Nasir has seen soldiers heading in our direction!"  
"Isn't it safe enough here?" asked Much. "Do we still have to hide?"  
Tuck touched him gently on the shoulder. "No, not any longer, but we have to be careful." Much nodded, then he said, "Why not go to the caves? No one would find us there, I'm sure. Robin has often told me!" For a moment there was silence. Then John nodded. "That's a good idea, lad!" "It's far!" Marion objected with a look at Robin. "He nearly died, but that will kill him!" "We have no other choice, Marion, if we don't want to die here! We can rest on the way. I'm sure Much is right: this deep into Sherwood they won´t follow us," John said. "One of us should stay behind to look after the Sheriff." "Me!" Nasir had arrived and heard the last of John's words.  
"Then we have no time to lose!" Will said and prepared to leave.  
"Wait!" John said. "Wouldn't it be better if we part? Three groups. Much and you, Martin and Tuck, Marion and me with Robin?"  
"I don't see the advantage." Will shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's more difficult to follow three groups than one," said Tuck  
"We'll try it, then. Let's go, Much! We're running out of time!" Will said and disappeared into the forest. John lifted Robin into his arms again and left with Marion in another direction – straight to their winter camp. At last, Tuck and Martin left, taking the only direction left to them. The following hours they made their way through the thick bushes and the increasingly dense trees. Only birds were singing, and some small animals were heard in the thicket. Marion prayed that they had left early enough. But there was only silence behind them. When it started to get darker, they stopped. It had rained all the day until afternoon, and they were all soaked to the skin. Marion looked at John and said: "We must look horrible." She shivered.  
John looked around for a dry place. He pointed with his chin. "I see some nice bushes there. I think there it´ll be a bit drier than anywhere else."  
Marion looked and nodded. "The ground is covered with dry moss, a better bed we can´t get for him."  
John laid Robin down carefully and Marion started to look after his wounds. She refreshed the temporary bandages because the blood had seeped through them already, and cleaned all the blood from his body because before she hadn´t had time. It was a hard job for her. John helped as well as he could. It seemed to them, that there wasn´t any part of his body that wasn't injured. Some of the cuts were very deep, especially the ones that had been made with the hot steel. Marion cleaned them carefully and his back too. "I need my salves and herbs urgently."  
"Do you think he can hold on?" John asked hesitantly.  
Marion looked up, sadness in her eyes. "I don´t know, but I hope that he can." She wiped her tears away and worked on.  
John sighed: "I wish I could make a fire. It's cold. Are you cold?" Marion nodded and laid the blanket around Robin, so that he would at least be warm. "If we got closer at each other, then we'd be warmer. Sleep, Marion. I'll take the first watch," John said.  
Marion wrapped her arms around herself and lay down next to Robin. John took the other side, but stayed awake. Marion fell asleep quickly, exhaustion giving her rest. John looked at her for a while. Then he noticed that Robin's eyes were open.

He tried to smile. Robin breathed sharply. "My God, we thought you wanted to leave us," John said. Robin didn´t answer. It was hard for him to stay awake. "I wish I could do something for you. You've done so much for me in the past: freed me from Belleme, helped me with Meg, saved my life…and there's nothing I can do for you. It's horrible!" John whispered.  
"You give...me your...loyalty. That´s enough, John...Life shouldn't be based on…whether I've done something for you or…whether you've done something for me…That's not the way," Robin told him.  
John looked sadly at him: "But why?"  
"Does...there always...need to be...a reason?" he asked, fighting back the wave of pain rolling through his body.  
"No." John lowered his head.  
"John?" The big man felt a hand on his arm.  
Troubled, Robin rose to a sitting position. "Listen. Take care of Marion. That's the only thing I want to beg of you if you need to do something for me!" His fingers closed around John's arm tightly. John looked anxiously at Robin. "Promise me!" he demanded.  
John nodded: "I promise you!"  
Robin collapsed with a sigh. John caught him. Robin buried his face against John's chest, his body shaken by pain, his scream smothered by John's tunic. John held him close until the attack was over. Large tears were streaming down the big man's cheeks into his beard. Robin gasped heavily for every breath. John gently lay Robin back on the ground, cooling Robin's sweaty face.  
Marion woke up because of the movement next to her. "What happened?" she asked sleepily.  
"He had an attack of pain. I think we should look at his wounds." Marion nodded and soon saw that some of them had started bleeding again. She bandaged them again.  
"We need better supplies or he won't survive for long!" Marion said.  
"We'll reach the cave in three days at this speed, I suppose."  
"That's definitely too long."  
"Then we have to go faster. This way or the other, Marion. We must choose one."  
She nodded and looked at her husband. "Then we risk it. Faster," she decided.  
Robin opened his eyes and groaned. "Marion!" he whispered. It was the first time he had spoken to her. Marion stroked his hair from his forehead. "Why...did you...come...back?" he asked. "Do you think we'd let you suffer at Gisburne's hands?"  
Robin smiled weakly. "You...all...could have...been killed." Marion shook her head and looked at John.  
"We knew the risk and the Sheriff's plan," John said.  
"Stubborn!" Robin murmured. "Both of you!" He sighed. "A good leader I am. No one...listens...to me..." He groaned in pain and Marion took him in her arms. She was in a situation she had often thought about, but never thought would come true. Robin moved and put his hand on the serious and dangerous wound on his left side. He writhed in pain. Both tried to calm him but it was a long time before the pain faded. Robin was trembling. With a breaking voice he said: "It's so cold, my love, so...cold!"  
Marion sobbed: "I'll warm you, Robin. I'll warm you. Please, don't give up!"  
"Don't...cry..." he murmured against her breast. Then he lost consciousness. Marion felt so helpless that she wanted to scream. John put his arms around both of them and, so, they remained for a while, sharing comfort with each other.


	4. Safety

Decisions Chapter 4

Safety

The next morning when she woke up, the sun was shining on her face and it was a bit warmer than the day before. John was already up and he gave her a piece of bread and cheese.  
"Thank you," she said. She ate without real appetite, then they moved on.  
Robin didn't regain consciousness as they travelled for the next two days to their winter camp. Will greet them when they were still a few meters away. "You're fast. We were expecting you tomorrow. What happened?" he asked with a long look at Robin.  
"He's been unconscious since yesterday. I need my salves and herbs urgently. We have no time to lose!" Marion spoke in a hurry. Will nodded and let them pass.  
The only way to their hiding spot was a small path through the rocks. The ground was very rocky and very hard to climb on. The entrance of the cave was a few feet away from the path. It was hidden by rocks and bushes, only a small crack between two rock walls.  
Tuck came out in a hurry when he heard them. He helped them take Robin inside. Tuck had just prepared everything. "I have just collected your herbs and salves and what I have managed to find outside in this season."  
"Thank you, Tuck. That was kind of you." Marion took an old blanket and laid it on the ground next to a fire. "Just lay him on here," she said. Then she started to free Robin of his own blanket and the rest of his clothes.  
"You can rest, John. If we need you, I´ll call!" she said. John nodded thankfully. He had already seen too much and he was completely exhausted. First he wanted a bath in the stream and then some sleep.

Marion washed the rest of blood away and removed the bandages. Tuck made a thick mixture of salve to put on Robin's most serious wounds and then bandaged them. "I think the lashes have to heal without bandages. We can't dress everything.  
Marion nodded. "I think we have done what we can. The rest isn't up to us."  
Tuck sighed after their work was done. Marion quickly made up a bed for her husband. Tuck carried Robin over and laid him down on warm sheepskins. Marion covered him with two blankets.

"I'll tidy up," Tuck offered. "Clean yourself and your clothes and rest a while, Little Flower." Marion sighed and took new clothes out of their store. The bloody clothes she wore at the moment would have to be washed and dried. So she made her way outside to the little stream on the other side of the cave. She undressed herself and started to wash everything. The water was cold and she hurried to get back inside the warm cave.


	5. Hope and Despair

Decisions Chapter 5 Hope and despair

Two days later, the weather changed completely. It became bitterly cold and the first storm blew over the land. Nasir arrived late that afternoon and told them that they were safe. The weather had forced the Sheriff to turn and give up. Relief came over the outlaws and they made themselves comfortable for the winter.

Robin regained consciousness late that night, but didn't react at any question he was asked. He was completely absent. Full of concern, the outlaws watched over their leader and friend during the next few days.

Robin became thinner and thinner. His bones could be clearly seen under his pale, tortured skin. Every time they tried to feed him they had to stop because he wouldn't react. Marion didn't move from his side. 

Tired and sad, she nearly fell asleep three days later, when she saw a small movement at her side. Robin opened his eyes and looked at her. His lips formed her name. Marion stroked his cheek gently. His green eyes had lost their vitality. They were dark and dull. Marion's heart grew heavier. Suddenly Robin grabbed her hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and she saw how exhausting this little gesture was for him. "Don't give up, please!" she begged him.

Robin smiled weakly and he shook his head slowly. He knew that he couldn't. He knew that Herne had begged him for the same promise, and he didn't want to disappoint either of them. But he felt nearer to death than to life. The pain was there all the time and he felt the fever burning deep inside him, waiting to come out. His lips were dry and he was thirsty. Struggling, he tried to form some words. "Mar...thirsty..." The words sounded rough and nearly incomprehensible, but Marion understood. She stood up and brought back a cup of water and herbs.

She slid her hand under Robin's neck and lifted his head so that he could drink. Patiently, she waited until he had finished drinking. He often had to pause. Then he fell asleep again.

The next morning, John woke her up. "Marion!"  
"What is it, John?" she grumbled. "I'm tired. It was a long night." She moved her body into a sitting position.  
"We're leaving for a few days, Marion. We need food, so we're going to hunt and then journey into Wickham to fetch some things for winter."

Suddenly she was wide awake. "Oh, all of you?"  
"No, Little Flower, I'm staying here," Tuck said.  
Marion yawned. "All right. When will you be back?"   
"I think Samhain, at the latest, in three or four days," John said, thinking it over.  
"This year will not be a happy feast," she murmured.  
"I know, but hope never dies," Will said, looking at Robin.  
Marion nodded and stretched. "All right, we'll watch over him. Good luck!"  
John and Will grinned wryly and left with the others.

But over the next few days nothing really changed. Some of his injuries were healing, but it was only a small progress at best. Robin was too weak to speak, to move, to open his eyes. Tuck and Marion took the best possible care of him.

Then the fever came. In the early morning hours, soon after Marion had made something to eat for herself and Tuck, she heard a groan from Robin's direction. Marion put her work down and hurried to his side, seeing immediately that he was moving restlessly. Marion felt his forehead and noticed the fever.

She shook her head. "My God, Robin, what else must you stand?" She called to Tuck and they both made wet bandages to cool down the fever, which, in his condition, was deadly. Robin was closer to death than he had been before, but neither Marion nor Tuck nor Robin thought about giving up.

Robin's mental power was strong. He knew that and he used it. Again he was faced with a decision. And, as he had done before, he continued on the hard way. _If my body is weak, my mind isn't!_ he said to his greatest enemy and turned away. Walking along the path he chose, his heart started to beat more strongly and the fever went down. This all took about half the day in which Tuck and Marion fought to bring down his fever.  
Marion nearly broke down when it was over. She stroked Robin's damp hair off his forehead and thanked God and Herne loudly.  
Tuck prayed and crossed himself. "That was a narrow escape, Little flower. My God, I want to know where he had the strength to survive. Any other man would have wasted away long before this."  
Marion wiped her tears away: "Sometimes I think that he is very similar to Herne, but doesn't know that. Remember when I died at Rhiannon's Wheel? How he had brought me back? He said to me that it was Herne, but it wasn´t him. Robin did it. I didn't felt Herne's presence. I felt his. He has the power, but he can't use it without guidance. I'm sure that Herne is guiding him now, and that same power has guaranteed his survival."  
"That's an interesting thought, Little Flower. Maybe it is that power. Maybe it is God. We don't know. We only can hope that he'll recover soon." Tuck nodded confidently, though he knew that Marion's words explained many of the strange occurrences that had happened around them.


	6. Endless agony

Decisions Chapter 6 Endless agony The next day it was Samhain. And the others came back to the cave as they promised. But not alone. A few people from Wickham were with them. Edward, Meg and many more. They all gathered inside the cave and made themselves comfortable. Edward said to Marion, "I've heard no good news about Robin. How is he?"  
Marion shook her head sadly: "Over the last few days he nearly died of a fever."  
Edward looked at her, shocked. "I understand. But what happened? Little John won´t tell me."  
"We ran into an ambush," Marion told him. "He was caught and, before we were able to free him, Gisburne tortured him. And he was seriously wounded when he saved John´s life, while John was freeing him. John felt very bad about that. Maybe that's why he hasn't told you."  
Edward nodded. "Herne didn´t intervene? Didn´t say anything?" he asked.  
"It's as if he's vanished into thin air."   
"Strange. Maybe there is a reason for that."  
"I've given up searching for reasons, Edward."  
"Can I talk to him?"   
"He's unconscious..." Marion sighed. Edward was disappointed. "But I´ll tell you when he is awake," she hurriedly consoled him.  
"Thank you, Marion." Edward walked back worried and sat down among the others, they talked sadly with each other.

Marion went back to her husband to look after him. Robin was awake. She sat down and took his hand. "What happened to you, my love?" she asked. "Why all this pain?"   
Robin shook his head slowly. "…destiny…" was all she heard.  
"You were close to death, Robin," she whispered. "I know...but I...escaped...it!" Robin panted.  
Marion nodded, a wry smile on her lips. "Indeed, you did. Edward asked for you."   
"Is he...here?"  
"Yes, we want to celebrate Samhain, but I´m not really in the mood to celebrate," Marion explained.   
Robin touched her hand gently. "You needn't look after me all the time, Marion," Robin said, pushing down the oncoming pain.   
"Why not?"  
"To put your mind on other things." Robin closed his eyes. He felt the pain deep inside and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer. "Marion." His fingers clutched her hands. "Please...I..."  
Marion looked at him anxiously. His body cramped and he clutched her arms. The blanket fell off his body, and Marion tried not to look at his emaciated and injured figure. His bandages had turned red, and some of the wounds had re-opened, too. Marion kept him close and never forgot his horrible, pained scream when he felt he couldn't bear it any longer. She felt his fingers dig into her shoulders.   
The conversation at the other end of the cave stopped, and John was the first who hurried towards them. Robin groaned and panted heavily. John freed Marion carefully and took over her role. Marion groaned too. Robin had nearly broken her collarbone in his agony.  
Robin started to struggle to get free, but he had no chance. John's iron fists held him firmly. "I´m not your enemy, Robin," John said, trying to calm Robin down, but it wasn't easy.  
Robin didn't notice anything around him. The pain was too strong. John had no other choice than to hold him firmly because if Robin moved too much all of his wounds would open again.  
Pain shot through Robin's body and he screamed again and again. In the end his voice was only a hoarse whimper, and then Robin tired and lost consciousness.

John laid him down gently, fighting hard against his tears and the anger. He covered Robin's naked body with the blanket and lowered his head. Tuck knelt beside Robin and looked hurriedly at his wounds.  
He changed the bloody bandages and said to John: "Thank you, John. I think you prevented something worse from happening."  
John nodded silently. It was no comfort to him. "I feel responsible for all that's happened," he told Tuck.  
Tuck looked up. "It makes no sense to reproach yourself."   
Marion said: "It was his decision to save your life."  
"I know..." John answered. They all knew how he must feel, but none of them had behaved any differently. Marion hugged John and he breathed deeply.  
"I hope his grief ends soon," Tuck said sadly. Marion looked at him anxiously. "His wounds won't heal quickly, Marion," Tuck replied. "He will suffer for a long time and I don´t know if he has the strength to go through that. Every battle he has won so far has meant a loss of strength, Herne's Son or not. Every breath could be the last, Little Flower. He's dying. That's his true condition," Tuck said solemnly.  
"I was afraid you would say that," Marion answered and looked lovingly at her husband's face. "As long as he lives, I won't give up, Tuck. Hope never dies." Marion took her place next to Robin and stroked his sweaty face softly.  
"If you need me, Little Flower..." Tuck offered. Marion nodded but knew he had to go. Their guests needed food.  
John hesitated, before leaving as well. "If I can do something..." he said.  
"Just look after our guests, and, if you want, you can look after us from time to time," she said. John nodded and, after a long look at his friend, he turned back to the others. Marion was alone with her dying husband.  
"Why is Herne doing this to you?" she asked again. "So much pain and grief – for what? If he wanted you to die, why not be fast and merciful? Why this?" Marion couldn´t understand. Since they had rescued him from the village, she had seen him dying a bit more every day. His painful scream was still in her ears.

After a couple of hours he moved a bit. His eyes opened with a struggle. Marion slid a hand beneath his neck and raised his head slowly into her lap. "Marion!" His voice was low, trembling. "I cannot...any...longer..." His voice faded away.  
Tears dropped down her cheeks. "Don't leave me alone, my love. I beg you!" She cradled him softly.  
Robin breathed shallowly. "It's beyond...my decision...now. My strength is up," he groaned.

"If Herne lets you die in this way, I'll damn him!" she said wildly.  
"No...my dear...do...not. It's...beyond his...control…too." He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I can't...promise you...that I'll...be...with you...any longer…"  
"Oh, Robin!" Marion cried, tears streaming down her cheeks now, seeping into her husband's dark hair.   
"I...love...you, Marion. I...always will." A heavy shudder ran through his body and his hand reached for the wound in his side. Robin groaned. "It hurts so... much..."  
Marion kissed him carefully. She felt his hot face and noticed that his fever had returned. Robin's ordeal seemed to have no end. His trembling thin hand touched her face. "I love you so much, Marion!" he said, a weak but warm smile for her on his lips. Then he lost he consciousness again. His hand fell. Marion buried her head between Robin's head and his shoulder and cried all her sorrow out.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, when the exhaustion came. She only knew that she dreamt. She dreamt about their wedding, the time they spend together without anyone else, the good and the bad times they had. The dream stopped when she died after their escape from Nottingham. Suddenly Herne was in front of her._"The Powers of Light and Darkness are vanishing, my child! Only this night – the world of the living and the dead are thus close! Act quickly!"_ The last thing she saw was Rhiannon's Wheel before she woke up. 

She was lying next to her husband, covered by a blanket. It was silent all around, the fires were burnt down, and everyone was sleeping. They hadn´t been in the mood to celebrate a happy feast. The circumstances were too serious. She looked into John's face. The giant had guarded them since she had fallen asleep. "Sleep, Marion. You need rest."  
She shook her head. The dream had tried to tell her something. "We have to hurry. Herne spoke to me!" she said firmly, once she had remembered. "We have to take Robin to Rhiannon's Wheel. Quickly! We haven't much time."  
John looked at her in confusion. Edward was the next one who joined them. He was the only one who was awake. The rest were still sleeping. He looked at Robin, then at Marion. "I felt Herne's presence. Has he told you something?" he wanted to know.  
Marion nodded.  
"Then we have no time to lose."  
"Slowly. What happened here?" John asked.  
"If we don't take Robin to Rhiannon's Wheel he will die. Herne was in my dream and he told me that the Powers of Light and Darkness are vanishing. We must use this night, Samhain, because only this time the worlds of the dead and the living were thus close! We must take him to Rhiannon's Wheel. Do you understand?" she asked.  
"Only half of it, but I´m ready. I'll do anything if it will save his life." John stood up and lifted Robin easily into his arms. The three went silently out of the cave and hurried in the direction of Rhiannon's Wheel. Nasir, who was on guard, glanced after them with a strange look and walked into the cave to wake the others.


	7. Samhain

Decisions Chapter 7 Samhain

The three friends hurried through the forest. The moon shone over the trees and lit their way. The air was fresh and cold. Robin woke up due to the movement and he groaned because he felt every step like a shot through his trembling body. "John, please..." he whispered.   
"We're going to help you, Robin. Stay calm and hold on, please!" John responded. Robin felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and gave in.

An hour later they arrived at the bottom of the small hill where the stones of Rhiannon's Wheel shone in the moonlight. Erected hundreds of years ago, when the people still believed in the old gods and the natural way of life. But those places never lost its spirituality. Especially this night they all could feel it. John stopped and laid Robin down. "Wait a moment. I'm out of breath!" John gasped. Robin regained consciousness.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and called for his wife. "Marion!"  
The girl knelt at his side. "Hold on, my love. We're at Rhiannon's Wheel. Herne will help us here!"  
Robin shook his head and a thin smile appeared on his lips. "It's too late..." he whispered.  
"No, Robin..." Marion took him into her arms. Robin's body was trembling. She saw that some wounds had opened again. The blood was seeping into the bandages. Robin's head leaned heavily on her shoulder.

Edward and John looked at each other sadly. Edward moved and walked towards Rhiannon's Wheel. He wanted to call for Herne's help. John stayed with Marion and Robin. He knelt at Robin's side. Robin's breath was shallow.   
"Don't be sad..." he whispered. "If you...don't...forget...what...we...have...done...together...then I'll never die...I can't die then..." Robin coughed.  
John couldn't believe it. "Don't do this to us, Robin, please. We all need you."  
"I can't...John...I haven't the strength..."  
Marion started to weep. Robin could feel himself starting to turn away. He felt death coming and he knew that he hadn't much time. "Marion...I love you...with all my heart...and...John...Please...do as you...promised me...Take care of her!"  
John nodded, tears steaming into his beard. He grabbed Robin's hand, "I will. I promise you on my life!"  
Robin looked back to his wife: "Marion..." She brushed his hair off his forehead, held him more closely, and whispered again and again that she loved him. His wonderful green eyes looked at her lovingly for a long time. Then John felt how Robin's hand lost its strength.  
A trembling rushed through his weak body and a last shallow breath went out with a barely heard sigh. His eyes closed then Robin was gone.   
Marion could hardly believe it. "No-oo, Robin, noo-oo," she wept bitterly.

Neither Marion nor John moved for some time. Then said, with a struggle, "Let's take him inside Rhiannon's Wheel, which is how it was meant to be."

Marion, feeling like she was in a nightmare, only nodded.  
John lifted Robin's dead body into his arms and took inside Rhiannon's Wheel. Edward met them halfway and told them that he hadn't felt Herne's presence anywhere. He saw that Robin was dead and stared at the body in disbelief and sadness. John laid Robin down in the centre of the stone circle.  
Marion knelt at his side and shouted angrily at the silent stones: "And now? You told me that we should come here, and now everything is over? Why? Just so we could come here to see him die in the cold? Come out, Herne! Does a father behave like this?" But there was no answer. Marion fell into despair.  
She stroked a hand over her husband's lifeless features. "Oh, Robin, why have you left me alone?"

_"He hasn't left you yet!"_ a voice said to her. Marion looked up. _"And he hasn't left us. Think about what I have said to you, Marion!"_  
It was Herne, though she only heard his voice in her mind.  
"You told me that he is beyond your power – and now he is dead!" she answered him bitterly.  
_"He was beyond my power from the beginning, that's true. I told you that the Powers of Light and Darkness aren't with him any longer, but you're a part of him and, so, he's not beyond your power!" _  
Herne appeared in front of her. "Remember and you'll understand!" The horned god of the forest lifted his arms, and Marion felt a clear, bright wave touch her. She remembered the day when she was brought back to life by her husband and understood.  
"My power of love can bring him back?" she asked.   
"If you're ready to risk your life for him, then your power will be strong enough. Only true love can do that," Herne explained. "Quick, the doors to the otherworld won´t stay open for very long!"  
Marion nodded, with firm will she laid her hands on Robin's body, and let the wave run through her body into his.  
"So let the Wheel turn once more..." Herne said with a solemn voice.  
John and Edward noticed that strange things were happening around them, but they weren't able to move.

When Marion touched the world beyond, the first sensation she experienced was the same pain Robin felt. She shared all of his feelings for a moment and then she found him. She stretched out her hand and caught him, before he could vanish completely into the world of the dead.   
Robin felt her presence in surprise and noticed what she did. Then they heard Hernes voice: _"Sometimes the power of love can be stronger than the power of the gods themselves. So it was meant to be from the beginning. The path to the future is clear once again. Now go back, my children, and live!" _  
It seemed to them that hours went by, but it took only minutes. Then they found they were back at Rhiannon's Wheel.  
Robin opened his eyes and sat up. He was alive and healthy. Marion cried out in happiness and embraced her husband. Herne smiled and turned away. "It is done..."  
Marion and Robin kissed each other passionately. Robin held Marion's face between his hands and looked at her. "You brought me back," he said calmly, tears in his eyes.  
"You have done the same for me. I can't let you go. I need you, Robin. I need you!" She laid her head on his chest, and Robin nodded slowly, stroking her hair. 

"Thank you, Marion, for all you have done for me," he whispered, shivering when he thought back to everything that had happened.  
"I've seen everything, Robin," Marion answered through her tears. "I felt the same pain for a moment and I understand what you were going through. I love you. Oh my God, how much I love you!"  
Both embraced and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Marion wiped Robin's tears away with her fingers. His green eyes shone bright and clear again.  
John and Edward couldn't believe their eyes at first, but then Edward noticed Herne's presence and he knew what had happened.

John caught Robin as he stood up. His embrace was very strong, and Robin couldn't breath for a moment. "Gently, John. I still need air to breathe."   
"I'm sorry," the giant apologized. "I'm so happy that you're with us!"  
Robin smiled softly and said to John: "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For taking such good care of me. I have to thank everyone, but especially you and Marion," Robin said.   
John hugged him again. "We all love you, Robin, and we're all afraid of losing you!" he said quietly, looking down at Robin's body. The only reminders of the ordeal were the scars from the arrows and some thin lines where the lashes and the cuts had been.  
Robin followed his look and sighed: "I still can't understand how I survived it for so long!"  
Marion gave him a blanket against the coldness, kissed him and said quietly: "You're stronger than you sometimes admit." Then they saw the pale light of the winter sun over Rhiannon's Wheel and morning came.

Suddenly they heard more voices, and their friends approached the hill, out of the fog that was lying under the hill. Their friends could hardly believe what had happened when they heard it, but they were all happy that Robin was alive.

Later, they left Rhiannon's Wheel together and walked back towards Sherwood. Robin and Marion were walking arm in arm, close to each other, anxious not to be parted again. But there were no such plans.

_Not in the near future,_ Herne thought, as he watched them entering Sherwood. But he had to talk to Robin soon. There was more work he had to do. The poor, the desperate and the powerless still needed his help.

Herne turned and then disappeared into the forest as well. 


End file.
